Unbreakable
by Slay You Down
Summary: Detective Joe Anoa'i has become a shell of himself since that dreadful accident from a year ago, that seemingly ripped his life apart. Can one night alone with the woman he can't forget change things, or will her current life be unbreakable? Roman Reigns/OC/Triple H
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 _A/N: I want to say thank you so much for those that reached out to me during my time of need, you all don't know the affects it had on me, and yes they were positive. With that in mind, I've decided to_ try _once more at writing, but this time with **Roman Reigns** as one of the focal stars. **Dolly Castro** will be the OC, and she will be renamed Bianca Coco __Beltrán. This is a one-shot and is completed, I will see what you guys think to decide if more is needed….xoxoxo_

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida…Residence of Detective Joseph_** ** _Anoa_** ** _ʻ_** ** _i_**

It was a Friday night, eight o'clock to be precise, and the twenty-five year old Latin beauty, Bianca Coco Beltrán, had been looking forward to this moment all day, but now that she had arrived at the Midcentury split-level home in front of her, the excited anticipation seem to turn into uncomfortableness. Maybe it was because she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been there before, but she knew that could not be a possibility. After several seconds of back and forth within her mind, she finally cut the engine of her metallic gold/black Lamborghini Hurcan LP 610-4 Spyder, and opened the driver side door skeptically. _"Oh for the love God, get a grip Bianca…You need to do this, and maybe those damn dreams will stop."_ She mumbled almost sadly because the dreams have been coming almost every night for the past two months, and all the dreams were about the owner of this home. You see Bianca had been in a car accident over a year ago, and now suffers from the after effects of TBI, Traumatic Brain Injury, which has a multitude of symptoms, but primarily patches of memory loss.

She grabbed the large black duffle bag from inside of the car and swung it over her shoulder. She hoped the cash she had inside of it would convince the Detective to back off. She didn't know why she felt such a connection to this Detective, I mean he has done everything possible to interfere in her business, but she couldn't or wouldn't get rid of him.

Detective Joe Anoa'I and Bianca were on entirely different sides of the fence when it came to professions, since the accident Bianca has stepped into her late mother's footsteps, which to most of us this would seem like an honor, but the late Sandra Ávila Beltrán was not most people, she was a ruthless Columbian Drug Cartel leader, the best actually, which was rare within a male dominated world. This now meant Bianca has been dubbed "La Reina del Atlántico" (The Queen of the Atlantic).

Bianca has been able to keep her mother's legacy thriving by doing business with another crime organized leader, actually the kingpin of Miami, Paul Levesque. She was smart enough to know that having him on her side was better than being her enemy. This all tied in together with her frustrations of Joe, because Joe had made it his sole purpose, along with his partner, Jon Good, attempting to disband hers and Paul's organizations. Her hope was after tonight Joe and Jon would both back off, and also she may get answers to all of her restless nights of ongoing dreams of Joe.

As she made her way towards the front door, a snicker adorned her face as she looked at the odd choice of color for the front door, it was lime green. Granted it looked to be made of high quality, but it definitely was not to her liking. The doorbell had not been pushed yet, but she heard barking coming from inside. She wasn't afraid because she never left home without her Glock 17 9mm, it was secretly tucked away in her Jimmy Choo gold Python Tulita shoulder bag. _"So typical of a cop, a fucking dog, pff."_ She snorted under her breath.

Joe became alerted by his dog Sadie, he was just finishing up his shower, but when a Rottweiler was barking her head off as she was right now, he knew it had to be a stranger. This did not sit well with Joe for the obvious reasons of being an undercover Narcotics cop. He quickly shut off the hot water, and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and then his next move was to the middle drawer of the bathroom vanity. He had his gun tucked up inside, he removed the safety, and quietly made his way downstairs. He gave a silent command to Sadie, who stood like a statue at the front door, because she never disobeyed, and she immediately went by his side. He then went to a window that gave him a bird's eye view of his drive way, he immediately knew it was her. Who else had that custom made car? He instantly became angry. _"The fucking nerve of her."_

"Oh for fucks sakes…I know you are home, open up!" Bianca yelled out as she rang the doorbell excessively.

Joe was not prepared to see her, especially not tonight. His built up frustration of this woman and the situation they were in was too much, so he flung the door open, and grabbed Bianca's index finger before she could the ring the doorbell again. There was nothing but sheer irritation in his grey eyes. Even Sadie was looking at her daddy, and she laid down by his side. "Stop being an impatient spoiled brat!"

Bianca found herself speechless as she looked at Joe dripping wet, his wet hair was cascaded around his face, and his chiseled chest looked beyond perfection. She could feel goose bumps rising while she took in a full view of him. After several seconds of both of them staring intently at one another, she finally was able to catch her breath and speak. "Don't hate the player, flat foot, hate the game." She slowly took her finger back and started to walk inside, but Joe blocked her entry by placing his free hand on the doorframe. "I didn't invite you in."

Bianca smiled wickedly and leaned on the doorframe. "So rude, didn't your Mamma teach you manners."

Joe was not amidst to her either, he couldn't help but get caught up by the sight of her. She was dressed in a two-piece apricot sexy studded bandage dress, and dammit she had on gold strappy stiletto shoes that showed off her shapely legs. This particular outfit showed off every curve she had and gave just a hint of her toned abdomen, something he was all too familiar with. He swallowed hard, but never softened his facial features. "You know she did, but manners are a two-way street…What do you want?"

"Duh, I want to come in, we need to talk." Bianca dipped her head underneath Joe's arm and walked right inside like she owned the place. She found it odd that the black and tan Rottweiler just let her stroll right in. "Some guard dog you got there." She quipped, as her heels clicked over the sunset hickory hardwood floors.

Joe watched her brazen movements, and slammed the door shut, that immediately made his nostrils flare. He couldn't believe she still wore the same perfume, it was intoxicating, the mixed notes of musk, leather, patchouli, fruity, and white floral scents seemed to be made just for her, and then he looked down at Sadie, and arched his eyebrow at her and whispered. _"Nice, you could never resist her either…"_ With that, Sadie, ashamed and placed her paw over her eyes and whimpered as to agree.

Joe made sure to place his gun away within a small antique desk he kept by the front entrance, and then he walked inside of the living room area to find Bianca already seated on his black leather sofa, it seemed as though he was having a déjà vu moment. He had to blink several times to regain his senses. "You comfortable, Coco? I mean you just planted your ass down without being asked."

Bianca became annoyed, and her eyes narrowed as she looked Joe dead on, and jingling noises came from her right wrist, as she became innate with her hand motion. "I told you to stop calling me that, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders, and his stare was still intense. "You don't like it, turn your ass around and leave."

The jingling continued from Bianca, as she waved him off, and her tone became one of a Mafia Boss. "We can make this pleasant or difficult…Your choice."

"You have some damn nerve coming in my house and making demands, I'm not your sugar daddy, and you won't disrespect me…Like I said, if you don't like it, get out and take your ass back to that ungodly Mansion with your devil boyfriend."

Bianca smiled again, she was not going to lose her cool. She was there on a mission. "Okay, okay, okay…But, I must correct you, he is not my sugar daddy, we are equals…" She held up her left hand, and damn the room seem to light up because of the huge diamond engagement ring she was wearing. "Paul and I are business partners, and as you see we will be more shortly." Bianca satisfied she got the upper hand, smiled and continued. "Can we start this meeting over? And, oh, I would like something to drink." She squinted as though she was trying to make up her mind. "Cristal, yeah, Cristal Champagne would be nice." She snickered obnoxiously. "You do know what that is, right?"

Joe tilted his head to side, with hand on his hip. He was taken by surprise of the engagement ring and her rude behavior. "What?" And, just then his cellphone chirped, it was an incoming message. Unfortunately, Bianca was the closet to it, and she picked it up from the glass coffee table.

"Gimmie that!" Joe, huffed as he snatched it out of her hand. He glanced down at the lit up screen, and frowned. It was his blind date checking to see if he was ready yet. He racked his free hand through his wet locks. He hated that he agreed to go on this date, but really had no choice because his partner and best friend, Jon, had set it up.

"Something wrong?" Bianca whispered as she was now standing right behind Joe, and on her tiptoes to try and get a glance at the message.

"Ahh, what the fuck?!" Joe raised his voice more than he intended. Bianca was standing so close behind him that he could feel her large breasts on his naked back.

Bianca didn't know what came over her, but she felt an overpowering need to touch his flesh, and she did just that by running her steel metallic colored manicured fingertips over his right shoulder blade. "Why don't you get me that drink and we can discuss why I'm here." Her feistiness overtook her, and she pushed the envelope even further by slapping his firm buttocks. "Vamos (Come on)…Get a move on…I'm thirsty…"

That jolted something in Joe, he swung around, but this time there wasn't irritation in his eyes, it was something else. "You're leaving…Right now!"

Bianca didn't move an inch, and their eyes were deadlocked. "Not until we talk."

Joe didn't back away either, he actually moved in closer. "I should toss you out right now…" Joe was becoming beside himself because she wouldn't move, and he couldn't find the strength to toss her out, he sighed heavily. "Fine, sit your ass right down on that couch and don't move…Understand?"

After a few more sultry stares, Joe finally was able to make his feet move. He was headed for the upstairs. But stopped when Bianca began to speak. "Oh, and don't forget that drink…You said your Mamma taught you manners."

Joe wanted so badly to lay into her, but he knew that would be dangerous territory with their history, which she didn't remember, and that within itself was too painful for Joe to deal with, not tonight of all nights. He decided to protect himself and took the high road and stared at her like a father stares at one of their children who have crossed the line. There wasn't a peep out of Bianca after that. Joe was finally able to go upstairs and change, but not before giving Sadie an order. "Watch her, and make sure she doesn't move."

Bianca waited a few seconds for Joe to be out of sight and she stuck out her tongue. _"Jerk…"_ Bianca was never one to be ordered to not do something, and this time was no different. She stood slowly, and looked at Sadie, who was sitting timidly and just watching. _"You are no good as a protector…Look at you, I bet you will let me pet you?"_

Bianca took a few more slow steps towards the now very relaxed Sadie, and her instincts were right because she was now petting Sadie, and not just that, Sadie was panting softly and her tail wagged happily. _"Awe, such a softie…Maybe I should take you home with me."_

Joe quickly dressed by throwing on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt, he quietly stood at the bottom of the staircase, and watched Bianca and Sadie, he then leaned his shoulder on the wall and sighed thinking of the past. _"Why are you here? Better question, why tonight of all nights?"_ These words kept repeating themselves in Joe's head, and his chest felt tight. Today was exactly a year ago that he and Bianca found out they were expecting, but shortly after that the accident happened, that accident Joe replays in his head every single day. He and Bianca were together that night, they were happy and a couple. _"If only I let her drive that night instead of me…I would have been the one with the memory loss, fuck this is torture."_

Joe was in a trance of some sort, he couldn't believe she was only a few feet away from him, but yet it felt like an ocean between them. He was quickly brought back to reality by yet another chirp of his cell phone. This startled Bianca, and her eyes met with Joe's, and she walked in his direction. "Let me guess, call from the station of a 911 at Dunkin Donuts?"

Before Joe could get a good jab back, he was overcome by her being in his personal space yet again. "Do you mind?"

Bianca this time was able to get a good look at the incoming message, and she could tell it was a female by all of the excessive emoticons. "Horny little bitch you got there."

She tossed her head back in laughter, and a soft raven lock of hair fell across her delicate cheek. Joe couldn't help but remember how that hair had felt against his skin, and a tingle started in his abdomen. _"Damn her..."_ Damn himself for letting her get to him this way.

Bianca suddenly became silent as she was caught off guard by Joe's confusing stare. It made her take notice, and she now found herself tracing every line on his handsome face and down to the exquisite flesh of his neck. A flash or a better way to describe it was some types of imagery flooded her brain. Images of him on top of her on the couch she just got up from...stroking himself right above her... A fire flashed in her eyes as she gazed into the grey abyss of his. She couldn't hide it anymore. She had to know what this was. "Why are you staring? Why are just standing and staring? Answer me?!"

Joe could see she was getting confused, he didn't want to overwhelm her, but he couldn't help himself anymore. She was right here, with him, alone, none of her crew members surrounding her, and especially the main person he blames for all this wasn't there, the man that has weaseled himself into her world and into her bed, Paul Levesque. Without a word, he grabbed her wrist and hurriedly led her upstairs to his bedroom.

Bianca struggled against Joe, struggling to free herself from his grip. She even managed to get two solid punches into his shoulder. Bianca was very fit and always worked out in the gym, Joe always teased she was just as much of a gym rat as himself. "Stop it…Let go asshole…I'll kill you…!"

"Fuck, Coco…No you won't kill me…And, stop with the fucking hitting…Stop…You love me and can't remember, but you will after tonight!" Joe yelled out and flung her to the bed. He slammed his bedroom door shut, and immediately went to the nightstand. He rummaged through, slinging pictures and a small black box in her direction. "Look at them…Look at what Paul doesn't want you to remember…Look at them dammit!"

"You're crazy…!" Bianca tried getting up, but found herself flung right back down to the bed. The fury was building within her, and she lashed out by hopping up quickly and firing off punches to Joe's chest. "I was trying to save your fucking life, but, you know what, I'll just let Paul take you out for me…Bastardo!"

Things had gone too far for Joe tonight, and he wasn't backing down. He scooped Bianca up by her waist, and planted her back first on the bed. "You came here for answers…Didn't you…Didn't you?!"

With Joe now on top of her, there was no getting away from him. Bianca's chest heaved up and down and her cheeks were crimson red from fury. "Yes…Goddammit, I came here for answers!"

Joe was as heated as she was, but he took the small window of opportunity and lessen his grip to her arms, and slowly reached for the scattered pictures on the bed surrounding them. He held up one at a time. Those pictures were of them together, at the beach hanging out, at the gym lifting weights, and them with his best friend, Jon, and his girlfriend Renee. In every photo they were laughing or kissing.

Bianca slowly let her defenses down and studied each photo, it was as if she were having an outer body experience. There was no denying the woman in the photos were of her, but she couldn't remember any of it, but at the same time, it felt like coming home. It was an odd feeling. As her body soften, Joe allowed her to sit up, he lightly removed the single strands from her face, and then wiped away the small teardrops that fell from her cheek. "Coco, baby, that is us…How we were."

"No, no…I can't…" Bianca trailed off softly as she looked into Joe's eyes. And, then she saw it, she saw and felt something very intense, it was truth and something else pulling at her heartstrings.

"Baby, it is us…The night of that accident we were on our way to get married…Jon and Renee, were following us…" Joe stopped for a moment to let her digest his words, he swallowed hard, and then reached for the small black box, and then opened it to reveal an engagement ring. "This is yours…We had just left your Mom at the restaurant, she gave her blessing."

Bianca reached for the box and removed the ring, she held it, and stared at it. A flash of her mother smiling at the restaurant went through her mind. "She was wearing red that night…She whispered to me before I left to be happy baby girl."

"Yes, that's it, baby…" Joe stopped there to let Bianca continue to remember on her own.

Bianca's eyes filled up with tears. "That was also the night she got gunned down…I never saw her again."

Joe pulled her into his arms and rocked her. He wanted to say more, but was afraid to upset her anymore. Not only did Bianca lose her mother that night, she lost their baby. "I know, baby…But, she was happy for us, and she loved you so much."

Bianca held on tightly to Joe's neck, and sobbed. Her whole life was seemingly lost that night. "I should of died that night too…Those gunmen that shot into the car on the highway…Why didn't I die with her, Joe…Why?!"

And there went Joe's blood pressure shooting through the roof. If he would have let her drive, the bullet would have gotten him, and not her. On top of all the loss of that night, he has not found the person or people behind this attack. He has strong suspicions of who it is, but the problem was getting solid proof. It never set right with Joe that five other Mafia/Cartel leaders were killed that night, but one stood tall, Paul Levesque. Sure, Paul, had spewed his theory to the world that he was shot and was lucky, but Joe was not buying this. A shoulder wound was hardly anything life threatening. Joe had to swallow this down to not further upset Bianca, he cupped her face softly to look deeply in her dark eyes. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again, you are special baby…I could have never gone on if you died that night…You hear me?"

Bianca tried pulling away from his embrace, but Joe would not let her face go. "I-I…Shouldn't have come…I'm not her anymore, my life is with-"

Joe kissed her lips ever so softly, and his husky words were a little above a whisper. "He doesn't love you the way I do…He wants more power, and you give him that…He is a cold hearted bastard that only cares about himself…You are vulnerable right now, and he is capitalizing on that…Please open your eyes…"

Bianca was stunned and scared. So many things passing through her brain like bolts of lightning. "We are equals…Paul accepts me as I am…He loves me…"

Joe wasn't going to listen to any more about that asshole Paul, all that mattered was now. The passion was too high, the heat to prominent for either of them to know anything but what their bodies felt like meshed together. This was getting dangerous. Fuck. He was a cop and her now an Organized Crime Boss. Fuck.

It didn't matter in that moment, and Joe captured her crimson lips in his own, the mere taste of her sending him close to the edge. As he laid them down onto the mattress, he began darting his velvet tongue between her hungry lips, she let a finger trail down from his neck to the rippled flesh of his chest. She was rewarded with a deep growl, and the sound forced her hips upward to grind his. "Take me." Bianca moaned into his mouth with so much passion that Joe thought he would go insane if he didn't comply.

They tugged and pulled at one another's clothing until they were stripped naked. Clothing was sprawled along the floor and moans of bliss heard throughout the room. The longing was so intense, as Joe fed on Bianca's large breasts like a man who hasn't eaten in a week. He was rewarded for his animalistic prowess by Bianca arching more and more into his gropes. He parted Bianca's legs with his own, and when he entered her aching warmth she began to shake violently. Jesus, how could he get her to the point of orgasm without even doing anything? She rocked her hips to meet his frenzied thrust. Fuck. Was this even really happening? She could feel him pounding her with the blind fury of a madman. Never had she felt this way. Not even with Paul. Relentlessly he pushed into her, and she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming as her orgasm approached. The taste of blood that her teeth had coaxed to the surface of his skin mixed with his lustful sweat sent her over the edge.

The grip of her teeth and hands clawing at his flesh made Joe's thrust intensify, and he felt as if he was going to explode from the inside out. Never had he felt such raw emotions when he had been with anyone. The gripping of her sugar walls around his manhood drove him to madness, and he was relieved to feel the pressure inside of him release. "Oh god, Coco. How do you do this to me?!" Joe's voice was caught in the same whirlwind his body was. Passion. Longing. Desire. Release. Confusion. Bianca couldn't find the words to answer him, she was too trapped in the animalistic fury that raged between their sweat covered bodies. She felt his seed fill her and was pushed over again, her walls milking his manhood until he had nothing left to give. God damn she felt good wrapped around him, he missed this too much.

As their moistened bodies lay intertwined together, Joe struggling for breath, whispered in her ear. "I love you, Coco…"

Bianca couldn't say anything, she was torn, but it was evident that her heart was aching to reciprocate those words, but her mind wouldn't let her as she thought of Paul. She held Joe tightly, and instead placed feathery kisses to his neck.

 _Some hours later…_

Bianca opened her weary eyes, and smiled within Joe's embrace. They had made love two more times during their time together. She didn't know what time it was now, but she knew she had stayed too long. The room was still fairly dark, and Joe was still asleep. All that went through her mind was what just happened, and who she is right now. She was deep into this crime life, and Joe was cop. It was too late to changes either of those things. She lightly kissed Joe's forearm, and then shimmed her body from his. As she stood naked, looking at Joe peacefully asleep, she smiled weakly. There was no time to think anymore, she needed to do the right thing for him.

She quietly gathered up her scattered clothing from the floor, and got dressed to go downstairs. She tiptoed down the stairs, and saw Sadie fast asleep as well. She was grateful that Sadie liked her because gathering up the duffle bag from the couch was easy as taking candy from a baby.

She knew leaving this money alone would not be enough to stop Joe, so she searched through the desk and found pen and paper, and then she began to write a note.

 _Joe,_

 _I know you will hate me tomorrow morning, but maybe that is for the best. I didn't come here to hurt you, I came here to warn you. Please take the contents within this bag and retire. Go to Hawaii, and take your buddy, Jon. I wish I could remember everything that you do, but…_

 _Thank you for last night, and please let me go for your own good…I'm no good…I'm broken, and you deserve better than that…_

 _Always,_

 _Coco_

Wiping tears from her eyes, she kissed the letter before going back upstairs and leaving it on the bed. She looked over her shoulder and took one final look at Joe as he slept, he looked perfect and content, and that made it even clearer that she made the right decision. There was two million dollars in that bag, and she hoped with everything inside of her that Joe would just go live his life, a happy life without her drama.

* * *

 ** _Villa Magnolia…The home of Paul Levesque and Bianca…._**

Bianca pulled into the 13,000 square foot estate shared by herself and Paul, it was five in the morning now, and she didn't know what to expect from her new fiancé. _"Just get out and go inside, sitting here is not going to make it any easier."_

With those thoughts rattling through her head, she killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Ironically, her vehicle was sitting right next to its twin. It was Paul's black/gold Lamborghini, he purchased the two vehicles to celebrate their union as business partners. Guilt coursed through her veins as she thought of all the times her and Paul have raced one another in these two vehicles. She loved the rush of the open road and both her and Paul revving these vehicles to over a hundred miles per hour. She refused to believe Joe about his warning of Paul, because he has never crossed her, in fact it was the opposite. While she was recovering from the accident, Paul, stuck by her side making sure only the best specialists handled her case, he even went as far as insisting the new drug developed in Switzerland was provided to her. This new drug lessened her headaches, and helped her to focus on her new task of being _"La Reina del Atlántico"_.

She slowly walked inside of the lavish living room that showed off exquisite views of Biscayne Bay, she didn't get far as Paul stepped inside of the sunken living room through the double doors from the patio, but he said nothing. Bianca could not read what he was thinking, his face was expressionless.

"Baby?" Bianca said above a whisper as she slowly approached Paul, who was fully dressed in a pair of black slacks and matching black silk shirt. His blonde hair was slicked back, and flowed down over his shoulders. Even though Paul was fifteen years her senior, he looked of a young man. He was extremely built and very handsomely distinguished.

Paul pulled her into him, with her back against his hard chest. His left hand snaked around her waist, and his right hand lightly pressed to her neck. He moved it slightly to the side, and roughly kissed her pulsating flesh. Bianca flinched slightly, but settled as he kissed the flesh once more, almost bringing it to a bruise. "Handle all your business?" Paul huskily whispered into her ear, but the tone had a slight bit of eeriness to it.

She wanted to get away from him before he smelled Joe's scent, but her efforts were denied as Paul held her tighter. _"y-yesss…."_

Paul was no fool, he knew exactly where she had come from, hell he had encouraged her to do it. Paul was aware of her dreams, and figured the best course of action was for her to get them out of her system once and for all, because nothing was going to get in the way of her being his. The drug he insisted on her taking was going to be increased, and with that, her memory would never come back. He and Bianca stood to be the most powerful force the underworld has ever seen, and there was no way in hell he would let Joe screw that up. He breathed a little heavier, and kissed her neck again, but this time he held her head and twirled it slightly to make her look at their home, to make her see, make her realize what they had.

Bianca relaxed her neck and viewed all the home had to offer, it was stunning, with all Onyx countertops, Alteas marble,Swarovski crystal chandeliers, and 20ft high ceilings with coffered marble Spa-like his and her bathrooms, giant boutique style his and her closets. All of it went through her mind and she knew Paul was trying to secretly say what he has done for her, for them. Paul smirked as he felt her body relax. "Good, then this business is settled, we never discuss it again…Ever."

Bianca nodded and attempted to move, she was happily surprised Paul's grip was gone and now replaced with a kiss to the back of her head. She took the opportunity to step away. "Have you slept?"

"No, I had business to take care of…" Paul stated as he went to the wet bar and poured himself a straight Vodka. "Why don't you shower, and I'll join you in minute…I'll help you forget about your business meeting."

Bianca wasted little time heading up the long staircase to their master suite. She immediately began to undress and went straight into the marble custom made shower. As the warm water jetted over her body, she slowly slid to the tile flooring and held her knees to her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between her and Joe, and she couldn't stop the feeling of guilt of hurting a man she also loved. _"Fuck, what am I going to do?"_

 **The End…Or is it?**

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading, this was my try at a true one shot, but if you all feel differently and want to know if Joe will get his lady or if Paul will have something to say about it, I will only know by your feedback, in other words, I will know by reviews/follows/favorites….Truly, guys that is the only way any writers knows if their work is something that interests you or not. I hate to come off as begging, but seriously, a one liner is all it takes to show interest, so if you are, let me know…xoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 _A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed/followed/favorited, Unbreakable, I was very humbled and so appreciative of the positive feedback. So, because of this, I have decided to continue on with a second chapter, if the interest stays positive, I will make a story of it and solely concentrate of this and Scorned and Dangerous: The Lethal Latina. So please tell me your thoughts. xoxoxo._

 _*New characters introduced into this story are: Diosa Blanco (she is on the right of the story avatar) and Seth Rollins*_

* * *

 ** _Residence of Detective Joseph Anoa_** ** _ʻ_** ** _i; next morning…_**

Joe lay contently asleep on his bare back, but nothing last forever, because the blare of his doorbell ringing over and over by a crazy person caused Sadie to start barking excessively. This ruined what had been the best sleep he has had in over a year. Slowly he woke, and a long groan escaped his lips. He could barely open one eye, his body was spent from last evening's three rounds of passion filled sex with his lost love, but he did manage a smile as he reached over to the opposite side of the bed. His touches were not rewarded with her warm body though, instead there was an empty spot, and the sheets were icy cold to the touch.

The joyous smile soon disappeared, and his body popped up. His sleepy smoky grey eyes quickly scanned his bedroom, but all that he saw was her black duffle bag with a white envelope sitting on top of it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he yelled out. "Dammit Coco…!"

The bedroom door flew opened. "What the fuck man?! I've been outside for like five damn minutes!" Jon had become inpatient and worried, so he let himself in with his spare key.

Roman not caring, jumped out of bed naked as a jay bird, and began searching for his clothes from the previous night. "I gotta go find her, so can't go on that gig now!"

Jon stared with confusion, and needed more information. "Alright, I may not be the quickest guy, but you are making no fucking sense…What the hell is going on with you?!"

Roman now fully dressed, reached into his nightstand, and took out his lock box that kept his Glock 22; he then tucked it into the back of his Rock revival jeans; he also placed his Kahr MK9 in his ankle strap. His mind was set; he was going for Coco. He already knew this could turn into a shootout. He nodded towards the duffle bag. "Read the note, that will explain everything."

Jon found himself chasing after Joe down the stairs; once they reached the bottom of the staircase, Jon flung Joe around to face him. "Slow the fuck down…What the hell is going on?!"

Joe was beyond flustered with Jon's questions, he needed to go. "Coco was here last night…We talked, and shit man, I don't have time to explain, read the damn note!"

Jon's eyes narrowed at just the mention of her name. He knew his friend had been deeply hurt by this woman, and there was no way he would allow his best friend to get sucked back in and be crushed all over again. "Well, that explains a lot, that's why you stood up Lisa…Come on man, Coco is no longer, that woman is gone, I won't allow you to go!"

Joe's eyes darkened, and his jaw tightened. "W-what?!...She got shot in the head, but she is remembering, and I'm going to get my woman back…So step out of my face!"

Jon jumped in front of the door, and held up the note. "Let's see if she is your woman, shall we." Jon began reading the note aloud, and this sent a wave of anger through Joe's entire body.

The contents of the note were exactly what Joe had expected it to say, but it didn't matter, that is not how his Coco truly felt, what they shared last night was real. "I don't give a fuck what that note says, I know what we felt last night, it was real, it was us!"

"Look, you are like my brother, so I'm gonna give it to you straight…She is gone man, that bullet took her away, and she will never be herself…Think man, she is getting deep into this drug business." Jon stopped and placed his hand on Joe's shoulder. "How can you ignore that?"

Joe shook his head in disbelief. "I don't care about that, I'll help her to get back to herself, and I'll do whatever to protect her from that shit."

"Including losing your badge?"

Joe's face was stern, but his eyes were weary from thoughts of Coco leaving him the way she did. "Well, if that is what has to be, then it will be…I love her, man…"

Jon sighed, he needed to get through to his friend. "I know that better than anyone, but you got to face facts bro, she is not the same women."

Joe was still, but it was obvious to Jon that his pleas where falling on deaf ears. Joe moved around Jon and reached for the front door. "I'm not giving her up, not now, not ever!"

Joe headed straight for his yellow Chevy Camaro, which was assigned to him by the Police Captain to enhance his undercover role as a drug dealer. Jon was still determined to stop his friend, so he hopped up on the hood of the car. "You wouldn't drive off with me like this, would you?"

Joe was about to lose his restraint with Jon, he slammed the driver side door shut, and embarked in Jon's face. "I don't have time for games…Get off right damn now!"

The two men were interrupted as a female voice came from behind a bush, with six other men with her. "I would listen to him, Deanno."

Joe's eyes rolled into his head for the second time this morning, he knew that voice, and this wasn't good at all. He slowly turned around, and was face to face with a Full Monty submachine gun. "Not very smart, Diosa."

Diosa Blanco was an up and coming high roller within a notorious Columbian Drug Cartel. Joe and Jon have been working undercover for the past seven months trying to infiltrate her local organization. Jon was Dean Ambrose, and Joe was Roman Reigns to her, those were names that people of the underworld knew them by.

Diosa slid her Aviator sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, and smirked as she held the submachine gun to Joe's chin. She hardly looked the part of a Kingpin, she was dressed in a black Pierre Balmain sleeveless mesh bodycon dress with a jewel sheath neckline. It completely showed the right amount of curves, cleavage, and her firm plump ass. "Oh Love, it is very smart…Your surprised, right?"

Joe licked his lips, he knew this woman played for keeps, her reputation had a long list of hits on it. She was ruthless to the core, but he and Jon were determined to gather enough information to finally bring her down. "I don't like surprises."

All six men stood behind Diosa, but made it very clear to Joe and Jon they were packing the same amount heat she was; they slid their black suit jackets aside and all flashed submachine guns. Diosa continued to hold the gun to Joe's chin, but looked over at Jon. "Get down, your joining this party, Deanno."

Jon slid off, and sucked his teeth towards Diosa. "I hate when you call me that."

The largest blonde man with buzzed cut hair moved from the circle of men. "Diosa, let's go."

Diosa didn't lose her position on Joe, but she hissed at the man. "Don't over step Lesnar, I'm the boss."

Brock Lesnar stood out like a sore thumb within this crew, he was the only American amongst the Columbians, but it didn't matter to Diosa because Brock was a predator that loved killing, and he was the best at it. He rolled his large muscular shoulders back, and ignored Diosa's feistiness, and he opened the side door to black Ford E-350 XLT Van.

Diosa used her free hand and slowly ran her fingertips over Joe's body. She snickered as she found his gun. "Is everything you have this big?"

Joe leaned into her ear, he knew how to play her because she loved games and had a short fuse. He needed to diffuse that and get on his way to find Coco. "Why don't you continue to search and find out for yourself."

Diosa was hardly shy, so she slid her hand down Joe's abdomen, and then slowly clutched his crotch. She raised her eyebrow. "Hmm, it's workable, but another time, Love."

Jon shook his head; his friend was a little too good at this undercover gig. Joe turned into the opposite of himself when he did this. He had a lot of experience being around gangster's, his Dad, Dwayne, or as his buddies call him, Rock, was now locked up for Drug transporting. This is what fueled Joe to become a cop in the first place. "Are you two gonna keep playing cat and mouse, or are you going to get to the point of this, Diosa?"

Jon received a rough search from Diosa's men for that remark. "Hey, easy with the goods." Jon stated irritated.

Joe watched Diosa as she removed his gun from his ankle. His stare was intense as he followed her moves into a standing position. "I think you missed a spot."

Diosa grabbed Joe by his arm, she licked her lips. "Oh, don't worry, Love; we will have time for that later…Let's go, vamos!"

Jon and Joe were roughly shoved into the back of van, and Diosa and Brock joined them. The door shut and the van took off with the others following behind in black Mercedes's.

Diosa continued to hold her submachine gun on both Joe and Jon, with her free hand, she reached for two pair of handcuffs and handed them to Brock. "Cuff them."

Joe's anger was getting to him, and he stared fiercely at Diosa. "What the fuck is going on, Diosa?"

Joe and Jon were now cuffed, and Diosa relaxed and sat back and crossed her long legs. "Oh Love, you are so impatient, just relax and enjoy the ride."

Jon could see Joe was about to lose it with this chick, so he reared up a bit in his seat. "I think we would be more relaxed if we knew what was going on."

Both Diosa and Brock ignored Jon, and sat quietly. This irritated Joe even more, he needed to get out of this and find Coco, not be here playing games with this crazy chick. "Maybe, you are not who Dean and I thought you were…I thought you were the real deal Diosa, but this game is childish and making me think that maybe me and Dean should find someone who can back our play."

Diosa lifted her leg, and slowly rubbed her five inch black pumps up and down Joe's leg. "You have no idea how far I take things before I make a deal, but trust, you will."

Joe arched his eyebrow and stared intently at Diosa. "If you wanted to fuck, why not just say it, instead of being a bitch about it."

The van slowed down as they had arrived to their destination. Diosa pointed in Joe's direction. "One track mind much? If I wanted to fuck you, you know it." She leaned into Joe, and moved the fallen hair from his face and placed it behind his ear, then her lips were inches away from his ear. "Glad you got it right, because I am a bitch, but I bet you would love calling me that while grinding my sweet tunnel." She pulled back and laughed.

"Look!" Joe snapped his head back. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Diosa!"

Diosa laughed harder as she stepped out of van, she had Joe all fired up and she loved it. Today was about making a point to both Jon and Joe.

As Jon stepped outside, he bumped Joe and narrowed his eyes at him. Jon was trying to get Joe to focus and not let his temper get them both killed. _"Take it easy bro."_

Joe clenched his jaw, and spoke through gritted teeth. _"I don't care, I need to find-"_

Brock bucked Joe in the back with his gun. "Shut the fuck up…Both of you!"

Joe and Jon were lead into an abandoned old warehouse, which meant there were no businesses around, they were completely isolated from anyone. There were chairs in the middle of the concrete floor, and hanging meat hooks right in front of them.

Diosa motioned for Brock to make the men sit. She walked in front of them, but let her black metallic manicured fingertips run along the meat hooks. "You see gentlemen, when you deal with the CMF (Columbian Mafia Family), we check everyone's movements before the deal is sealed."

"And?!" Joe growled in Diosa's direction.

Diosa shook her head, but then walked slowly into Joe's personal space, she then grabbed his face with her right hand. "Ay, such testosterone…. Did you not get laid last night by my sister?"

Joe abruptly tried butting Diosa, but got knocked back down by Brock. "You're lying!"

As unusual as this was, Jon found himself having the presence of mind, and cleared his throat, he wanted to hear Diosa's tale. "What are you following us?"

Footsteps were heard from the shadows; it was a male by the heaviness of the walk. Before the man was seen, he made a mocking noise of someone getting an incorrect answer. "So sorry, that would be a no."

Diosa turned as she felt an embrace from behind, she kissed the man dressed in an all-black Armani suit, with slicked back two-toned hair on the cheek. "Just in time, brother."

Jon felt his stomach drop, Diosa continues to thrive even more within her business. How had the Police not known about a brother?

Joe tried to stand again, but Brock had none of it, and slammed Joe back into his seat. "Diosa!"

"Sorry, gentlemen, where are my manners?" The man with two-toned hair laughed obnoxiously. "My name is Seth, the co-founder of CMF."

Another deep grunt came from Joe. "Good for you, but what the fuck does that have to do with us being here?!"

Seth sneakily rubbed his facial hair, as he paced before Jon and Joe. "My sister wants to do business with you two, but I have a huge problem with that, after receiving a report that our enemy was at your house last night."

Jon was now relieved to know their cover hadn't been blown, but he needed more answers to the original statement that Diosa made. "She said her sister, so which is it? Enemy or family?"

Seth squatted in Jon's direction. "You ask a lot questions for someone who may or may not exist for much longer."

Joe stared at Diosa, he knew if he could get his temper under control, he could work her for the information. He also needed to know if what Diosa said was true or not. To his knowledge Coco had no siblings. "I'll talk to Diosa…. Alone."

Jon snapped his head into Joe's direction. He knew that wasn't a good idea in Joe's state of mind over Coco. "No!"

Diosa wantonly walked in between Joe's legs, she leaned down, and lifted his chin with her index finger. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She nodded towards Brock to let Joe stand. "We'll be back."

Seth folded his arms to his chest, and watched his sister. "Roman, no tricks or your business partner will be hanging on one of those hooks." Seth mockingly shuddered. "That is not a good look."

* * *

Diosa led Joe into a side office for privacy. She shoved him inside, but Joe turned to face her. They were inches apart, but Diosa shoved again into Joe's chest making his backside hit against the desk. "Now be a good boy, Roman…You don't want to make me angry."

Any other time Joe would be up for games, but not today. Both he and Diosa have flirted heavily during their meetings. It was something about Diosa that made him heated, but not in a good way. But, in order to do the job, he played along, were the lines crossing though. Diosa had an attitude that she was the boss of everything and everybody, but he had to gain her trust in order to bust her ass and put her behind bars. He had to put his upset of Coco in the back of his mind now; he had no choice because the wrong words could get Jon killed. So he, licked his lips, and leaned against the desk with his hands still cuffed in front of him. "I'm always good, but I don't like being stalked."

"Pff, stalked." Diosa mocked as she got closer in Joe's face, she let her hand lay on his large thigh. "We were following Coco, don't flatter yourself so, not a good look, Love."

Joe's heart raced rapidly at just the mention of Coco's name. He leaned more into Diosa as his chest heaved slightly. "Why are you following her?"

Diosa traced Joe's upper chest, and spelled out bitch. She stared intensely into Joe's grey orbs. "Were you making a deal with my sister or fucking her?"

Joe swallowed hard, Diosa was inches away from his face, he tried searching within her eyes to see any resemble of Coco, but all he saw was heat and hatred. "That is my business, why do you care-"

Diosa placed her finger over Joe's lips to stop him from talking. "I care because we were making a deal, and if you are trying to double cross me with my spoiled sister, well I will have to make an example out of you and your friend…. I don't play well with others; it is either us or her."

Diosa's touch felt so soft for a woman who was so ruthless. Joe felt his heart race more and he couldn't tell if it was from anger or excitement. It seemed the Universe was conspiring with Diosa. His voice softened because he needed to see if there was some truth to this revelation. "Maybe, I can help you with this problem, that is if you want to tell me more."

Diosa loosely wrapped her arms around Joe's neck, and tilted her head to the side with a half grin on her face. "No, Love…You first answer me…Did you fuck my sister?"

Again, Joe swallowed hard as he looked into Diosa's sultry brown eyes. She was getting a little too close for his comfort level. "She came to me, she wanted to do business with me."

Diosa removed her arms from Joe's neck, and attempted to step back. "And?"

Without missing a beat, Joe stood up and stopped her by encircling Diosa into him by raising his handcuffed hands and bringing them down around Diosa's waist. There was no distance between their bodies, and Joe leaned into her ear, and huskily whispered. _"There is no and, I_ _want_ _your business."_

Diosa pushed her body into Joe, her firm breasts pressed against his hard chest, and her hands slowly unloosening his ponytail. Her finger nails digging into his scalp, and red lips lightly pressed to his neck. "This is what you really want, isn't it?" She yanked his hair. "Too bad I smell her perfume on you."

Before Diosa could try and duck away, Joe forcefully backed her up and pinned her to the wall, his crotch grinded into her heat. The mixture of anger and upset ignited Joe's aggression, only this woman could drive a man to lose his mind, she knew exactly how to press the right buttons to get what she wanted.

Her breasts heaved heavily against his chest, the heat was smoldering between them. His hands instantly cupped her buttocks; his fingers digging roughly into her ass. This drove a lightening spark in Diosa, and with heavy breath, she bit down on his neck drawing blood.

"Fuck." Joe gasped as Diosa pierced the tender skin just below the jawline. Joe had been bitten before, but this was different. He felt a barely restrained animal power in Diosa, a hit of danger, all overlaid by her sensual intensity. Joe was overwhelmed by the sensation of her.

The room grew fuzzy for Joe as he held her body to his; it was exhilarating, the stomach-dropping feeling, like the first descent on a roller coast. The fear of these feelings and arousal swirled through his mind.

Diosa pulled away from his neck, looking up with glazed eyes of desire. She claimed his luscious full lips next; her lips bruising his in a kiss that spoke of longing and need and an animalist passion. Joe reluctantly gave into her opening his mouth, meeting her tongue as she thrust into his mouth.

They were both gasping and moaning by this time; Diosa's hands exploring his body by pushing and rubbing closer to him. She pulled her right hand from around his back, and ran it down his stomach, sliding it over his jeans, cupping his growing erection; feeling him twitch within her hand made her growl. She loved the rush of power she felt when she first grabbed a man's cock; the feeling of control in that moment.

She smirked as her sultry eyes bored into him. "Not here, Love…Another time…When you are so over heated and your flesh is burning that you have to beg me to unload your seed."

Joe's mind was reeling at this point, he thought how could there be a worse time of need than now. "Still playing games I see."

Diosa disengaged from Joe's embrace, and went to the old desk and hopped up on it. The wildness just blazing within her brown eyes. "No games, I don't want you at this moment, you need the stench of my sister off of you."

The mention of Coco cleared Joe's mind. "You keep saying this is CMF, but yet you have a sister that is not a part of it…Is she a blood sister?"

An evil grin pursed Diosa's lips, and she crossed her legs. She hated Coco with every fiber in her body. "Unfortunately, yes…. She doesn't know because our mother left me on a Church stoop, while Coco was glorified as the only child to my bitch of a mother."

This was a fucked up situation, but Joe had to tread lightly, he couldn't seem overly concerned for Coco, but he needed the full story. He walked into Diosa face, and brushed her tussled hair back off her cheek. For a moment she looked angelic and broken from this confession. "I'm on your side, that is fucked…So you're the oldest?"

Diosa took Joe's hands within hers, and she lightly rubbed into his flesh. "I am…Sandra had me while having an affair with our father, she didn't need the baggage, so she gave me up."

Joe was starting to understand more about Diosa, she has been scared, which makes her this cold hearted. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "And, Seth?"

Diosa felt comfortable with Joe, since the first day they met in that run down bar trying to set a drug deal, she felt something for this man. "Seth is our half-brother, different Mothers."

Joe continued to speak softly, he needed her to continue to open up. "Why target Coco, it sounds as though she doesn't know any of this, she is innocent."

Diosa snatched her hands away from his, and hopped off the desk. She was enraged by his opinion. "Innocent?! She was glorified as Sandra's greatest creation, while I had to fend for my damn self…Coco has no idea what suffering is!" Diosa began to pace while rubbing her hands together. Joe was picking at a wound that has never healed. She was abandoned and shuffled through the foster care system, she even had to work strip clubs to make ends meet. That is until her birth father's family found her and united her with them. That is how her and Seth came together.

Joe walked slowly and carefully towards Diosa. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just want to help my new partner."

The door opened, and Seth walked inside. "You okay sis?"

Joe got a cold feeling around Seth, there is something about him that doesn't add up. Diosa ran her hand over dress, and then grabbed Joe's arm. "I'm fine…Let's get this started…Come on!"

Joe had no idea that his feelings of Seth were dead on; because there is so much more to his story, so much so that it could destroy both Coco and Diosa.

Going back to the open area where Jon is, Diosa said nothing to Joe. She simply shoved him into the chair. Seth had already changed into what looked like swat wear. He pulled black leather gloves from his hip pocket, and began putting them on. "If you two want to do business with me and my sister, you're going to have to do a job to prove it."

Jon looked Joe over, and he could see that more than just talking happened between him and Diosa. This was a disaster in his mind. Granted he wanted Joe to move on from Coco, but he knew picking Diosa was like jumping into a fiery hell.

Joe looked to Diosa, he could see the pain even though she was trying to mask it by going into bitch mode. Why did he feel such a need to not only protect Coco, but also to maybe help Diosa as well. This was a mess. He cleared his throat. "What do you want from us?"

Seth laughed. "If you two are who you say you are then doing this hit should be a no brainer."

Jon sat up straight. "Hit?"

Diosa leaned against Seth. "Yes Deanno…. A hit, you two are going to help Seth and I get rid of all enemies today."

Joe felt his anger flooding him again, Jon saw this, and decided to speak up first. "Listen, we don't need to prove shit, besides shit like that doesn't come for free."

Diosa leaned down into Joe's face, and ran her finger over the place she bitten. "If you want to do business with us, you will take out Coco and Paul."

Joe's eyes widened. "We're not doing that…No way, too much heat, you might want to reconsider."

Diosa looked off to the distant with a deadly stare. "Pff, Paul got off lucky last time, but this time we are going to finish it off."

Joe and Jon looked to one another, they both had the same thoughts; they had been mistaken, Paul was not the person that orchestrated those hits. He was a definite target.

Seth slapped his hands together. "So what is it gonna be boys, you in or are we hooking you fools up?"

Jon looked to Joe, again they both thought the same; they had to lie to get out of this alive, and hopefully stop this hit in the process. Jon sat up straight. "We're in…So what is the plan."

Brock came behind both Jon and Joe, tapped them with his submachine gun to get up. Seth opened the doors. "We will discuss it on the ride to Paul's."

Joe had a wave of panic hit him because this thing was happening now. "It's daylight, again this is risky, man."

Seth looked incredulous at Joe's remark. "That is what Speed boats are for."

Diosa shoved her gun into Joe's back. "If you were real back there, you won't disappoint me."

Joe felt the sting of Diosa's words, but he was determined to figure out a way to save both women, but how was the painful question.

* * *

 _Hope everyone enjoyed, and thank you for reading…Please tell me your thoughts of everyone's dilemma and possible fate within a review...xoxoxo_


End file.
